


Neotrill' verse

by Kahel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, M/M, bottom!Jensen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahel/pseuds/Kahel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на Дженсен-боттом фест на потрясающую заявку tanushka-claire 1.65: Джаред и Дженсен - ученики в школе для необычных детей, имеющих способности. Дженсен - тихий технопат (знает, как обращаться с любой техникой, как создавать различные устройства, что-то вроде супермозга, ориентированного на технику), Джаред - телепат, который считывает все самые грязные желания Дженсена и пользуется этим.</p><p>5 коротких историй, хронология не соблюдена.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Большое спасибо ~kalain~ за беттинг и громадное терпение

У Дженсена повышенная тревожность, или как такое правильно называется? Никогда не был силен в терминах. Пусть и говорят, что у неотриллов с детства способности проявляются в склонностях к специфическим профессиям, но я как-то больше всегда видел большим начальником маленькой фирмы, или разводчиком лошадей на ферме у дяди, а не психологом, решающим с людьми их надуманные проблемы. Вот Дженсен – тот да, он даже на сборах из рук наладонник свой не выпускал, и половину его вещей составляли какие-то провода и механизмы.

Ну так вот, у Дженсена повышенная тревожность: он никогда не сидит спиной к окну или другим людям, не выносит, когда слишком близко подходят или – не дай бог! – прикасаются. А еще он не может спать в незнакомых местах. В первую ночь я спокойно терпел свет от его ноутбука – в меня столько информации на лекциях впихнули, что организм отключился сам. Во второй день у нас забрали все средства связи с внешним миром, и Дженсен, не зная, чем себя занять, бродил туда-сюда по комнате.

У меня с нервами все в порядке, пусть вначале я и не умел способностями управлять, но никакой нормальный человек такого мельтешения не выдержит! А Дженсен гордый, Дженсен не скажет, что его беспокоит – сразу начал сучить и огрызаться. Это я потом понял, что с ним не так, а тогда меня дико бесило.

И, в общем, после той второй ночи в учебке отношения у нас не заладились. Казалось бы, взрослые люди, давно уже двадцать исполнилось, а ужиться в одной комнате не могли. Да и не хотелось, если честно, потому что встречались мы только поздно вечером, когда уже время отбоя наступало, да в столовке иногда виделись. Круг общения у каждого был свой: он постоянно что-то со своими технарями перетирал, наверняка очередной мега-девайс разрабатывали, а мне со своими "психами" было неплохо.

Не, ну грызлись иногда, потому что когда с непривычки во второй ментальный слой прорываешься, все сосуды в глазах нафиг лопаются, а этому придурку, видите ли, свет нужен, чтобы заниматься. Вот тогда я на него и наорал впервые, он как раз из душевой вышел, в полотенце только завернутый, и свет, сука, врубил.

Это я к тому, что наутро проснулся в мокрых трусах и с яркой картинкой из сна, где Дженсен вытворял потрясающие вещи своими губами и языком. В логике мне не откажешь, поэтому я сразу связал месяц воздержания, практически голого Дженсена, которого видел накануне, и злость, что испытывал. Да и мало ли, как погружение на второй ментальный на неокрепшие мозги действует. Так что трусы я к стирке кинул и про сон практически забыл.

А потом, несколько дней спустя, мне сообщили, что в пробной команде я буду работать – сюрприз-сюрприз, бля! - с Дженсеном. И этот козел знал о распределении уже неделю как, только мне забыл сообщить. Я ворвался в комнату, лелея мысли о громком скандале, где расскажу этому придурку с бессонницей все, что о нем думаю. Да, обязательно с истерикой, громкими криками и хлопаньем дверью. А он лежал на кровати, спиной ко входу, и даже голову не повернул на мое появление. Ну я в конкретном ахуе и вперился взглядом ему в затылок, растеряв все слова от такого хамского игнорирования меня.

Короче, контакт так и происходит: надо просто очень сосредоточиться и пожелать проникнуть человеку в голову. А там Дженсен в коленно-локтевой выгибал спину, подставлялся и стонал, пока я его трахаю со всей дури. А я ж с испугу, да и от неумения, не знал, как контакт прервать. Спалил себя тем, что сильно пожелал увидеть Дженсена на спине, наверняка у него лицо очень выразительное во время секса. И даже увидел, ага, а потом Дженсен понял, что что-то не так, и фантазию прекратил.

Возможно, все бы так и закончилось – Дженсен в испуге таращится на меня, забыв вынуть руку из штанов, а я таращусь на него и думаю: насколько заметен мой стояк?  
Но поскольку люди мы уже взрослые были – способности никогда раньше двадцатилетнего возраста не проявляются – я просто подошел, притянул его к себе за шею и смачно поцеловал. Кстати, я был прав, лицо Дженсена охуительно прекрасно, когда его трахают, я потом, когда уже подучился, даже проекцию ему послал, прям посреди его лекции по управлению сетями на расстоянии – или она по-другому называлась? Я ж говорю, плохо у меня с определениями – с тех пор он всегда, кончая, поворачивается ко мне.

Говорят, неотриллов специально расселяют так, чтобы с разными способностями были, иначе клинить начнет. Но по мне, так туфта это все, потому что учебкой тоже неотриллы управляют, а они прекрасно в людях разбираются. И с Дженсеном мы так командой и остались, все четыре года учебы, и выпускное задание лучше всех выполнили, и до сих пор вместе работаем, но кто-то же должен был знать, насколько мы друг другу подходим!

Но я сейчас не о том. Вот когда в тот, действительно роковой, день уставший и пресыщенный Дженсен уснул у меня под боком, уютно устроив голову на моем плече – вот тогда я понял, что он почувствовал себя в безопасности. Практически как дома. И сны ему снились яркие, теплые и совсем без сюжета.


	2. Chapter 2

Вначале мне нужно было либо разозлиться, либо очень напрячься, и, когда в голове вспыхивали образы, мне казалось, что это очень круто. Все новички так: живя в материальном мире, сложно понять, как это - полностью погрузиться в чужое сознание. А теперь это происходит настолько автоматически, особенно с Дженсеном, в первую очередь с Дженсеном, что кажется порой - мы и не разъединяемся уже никогда.

Он еще только подходит к дому, а я уже чувствую – достали, и надо срочно спустить пар. Дженсен прям в коридоре прижимает меня к стене и опускается на колени, вжимается лицом мне в пах. Все его тело как бы говорит: сегодня я главный. Все его сознание орет: поимей меня, вытрахай мне нахуй все мысли! Такой он всегда, слишком сложный, чересчур все контролирующий. Податливый и нежный, нуждающийся в ласке. Шоколадка такая есть: молочный шоколад, под ним шоколад белый, а внутри целая печенюшка хрустящая. 

Практически тащу его к дивану в гостиную, сам раздеваю, отклоняя любые его попытки помочь. Не нужно поцелуев, только укус в основание шеи, чтоб больно и наверняка синяк, почувствовать зубы, впивающиеся в кожу. Руками сжать задницу – сильно сжать, так, чтоб остались лунки от ногтей. Провести вверх до самой шеи, царапая ногтями, вскользь задевая соски, и оставить ладони там, на плечах, положить большие пальцы в ямочку возле ключиц, чтоб можно было почувствовать тяжесть и давление – чужую силу. И на долгое мгновение посмотреть в глаза, читая и давая прочесть: горячо, надо.

Когда-то, когда мы еще только стояли на пороге серьезных отношений, в тот период, когда больше, чем просто друзья с привилегиями, но еще не пара, тогда я попробовал полное погружение. Сознания моего не было совсем – я был продолжением Дженсена. Если вы хотите почесать нос, вы, не задумываясь, тянете к нему руку. Тогда Дженсен, не задумываясь, управлял мной. Это сложно, ты еще не успел понять, что хочешь, а тебя уже целуют именно так, как надо, гладят и давят так, как надо, сжимают и облизывают, растягивают и трахают. Интенсивное наслаждение, без малейшего перерыва на посторонние мысли и чувства. Нас взорвало, нас разнесло по кусочкам в разные части вселенной, разорвало на атомы и спалило все предохранители.

Предохранители, кстати, не только у нас двоих сожгло. Пусть говорят, что хотят, но те человек двести, которые вместе с нами испытали оргазм, вряд ли на самом деле против были. А вот паленая проводка по всей учебке и полетевшая сеть точно не понравились никому. Не знаю, что бы с нами сделали, если б нам не пришлось отлеживаться в лазарете в силовых коконах – даже малейшее прикосновение в первое время вызывало остаточные колебания.  
Так узнали про наши отношения. Так я узнал, что, независимо от желаний, нужно сохранять хотя бы минимальный контроль.

Дженсен знает, что я люблю лицом к лицу. Дженсен очень хочет лицом в сидушку дивана, перекинутым через подлокотник. Смазка у нас распихана по всему дому, потому что никто из нас не умеет призывать предметы, но Дженсену не нужно сейчас смазки. Собственно, поэтому-то я и оставляю себе сознание, не позволяя раствориться полностью – кто-то здесь еще должен думать. 

Кстати, Дженсен совершенно потрясающе хнычет, и эти звуки для меня сейчас приятнее любой возможной ласки. Правда, растягивать уже сил нет. Поэтому просто пихаю два смазанных пальца, проворачиваю пару раз, хлюпаю, не глядя, на член – и вперед!

Чуть сильнее, схватить за бока, сжать посильней и потянуть на себя, практически отрывая его ноги от пола. Вбиваться глубоко, с оттяжкой, ничего не говорить – не отвлекать, ни в коем случае не трогать его член – тут же кончит, а еще слишком рано.

Одной рукой схватить за загривок, потянуть на себя, так чтоб с одной стороны тяжело от моего тела, вжимающего в подлокотник, с другой - натяжение жил, чтоб казалось, что сейчас порвутся. Чтоб выгнутая спина, чтоб никакой возможности двинуться самостоятельно.

Больно и сладко, невыносимо и недостаточно, мало-мало-мало!

Выпутываюсь из его сознания, потому что уже совсем скоро. Смотрю на его спину, всю в испарине, мышцы напряжены, как будто рвется куда-то, выгибается, тянется. Наклоняюсь и сильно кусаю за лопатку, так неосторожно выставленную мне на обозрение. Дженсен тут же дергается, вскрикивает и кончает, дрожа всем телом.

Он заснет минут через пять, не то, что до душа – до кровати сам не дойдет сейчас. Осторожно вытаскиваю член, поднимаю Дженсена с дивана и на руках несу наверх, в спальню. Таскать тяжеленную тушу, когда все еще стоит и хочется наконец-то кончить – это пиздец, скажу я вам. Зато у Дженсена в сознании спокойно и тихо, и можно укутываться в его удовлетворение. Подрочить можно и позже, а Дженсену пора в кровать.

\- Они хотят, чтоб я возглавил учебку, - еле проговаривает Дженсен, уже почти совсем заснув. Я замираю на секунду, не уверенный, что слышал все правильно. Можно, конечно, покопаться у Дженсена в сознании, посмотреть, с кем и о чем он там вчера разговаривал, но я лучше сейчас схожу-таки в душ, а Дженсен мне сам все завтра расскажет.


	3. Chapter 3

Конечно, Дженсен не понимает, почему охранник так на него смотрит. Просто Дженсен мне проспорил с утра, а я не люблю долгого ожидания, вот поэтому охранник видит не двух серьезных специалистов по безопасности, а одного серьезного специалиста – меня – и очень сексапильную блондинку в неприлично короткой юбке и на высоких каблуках. 

Главная фишка этого трюка в том, что благодаря Дженсену камеры не записывают, а значит, охранник так и не узнает, что на самом деле в течение еще целого месяца будет дрочить на мужика выше и крупнее его. Зато проверка документов заканчивается быстро, и нам выдают пропуска. Благодаря специфике наших способностей, сбор информации для нас является самым легким заданием, даже сильно напрягаться не надо. 

Спокойно поднимаемся на 23-й этаж и проходим в комнату совещаний. Дженсен на две секунды подвисает, смотря куда-то вглубь себя, потом моргает и улыбается. 

\- Камеры отключены, нам в комнату справа в конце коридора. Только умоляю, ничего не трогай, пока не скажу, что можно, ок? – Конечно, он никогда не забудет, как я однажды случайно задел ручку не разблокированной двери, и Дженсен чуть от натуги не лопнул, пытаясь купировать сигнал и не дать включиться сигнализации.

\- Расчетное время?

\- Минут пятнадцать, думаю. Зависит от количества информации на диске, сам понимаешь.

Достигнув нужной двери, Дженсен с полминуты держит руку возле кодового замка, потом раздается короткий сигнал, и дверь открывается.

\- Не стой на проходе, - подталкивает меня Дженсен внутрь и, постояв еще пару мгновений возле замка, закрывает дверь. В серверной все заполнено какими-то проводами и блок-схемами, повсюду мигают разноцветные лампочки, и на множестве экранов непрерывно бегут строчки кодов.

Дженсен идет в самый дальний угол, очень нежно гладит один из блоков – я почти уверен, что блок в ответ радостно мигнул лампочками! – закрывает глаза и полностью расслабляется. Когда-то он пытался мне объяснить, как это работает, но кроме самой основы коммутации, в которой есть только "1" и "0", я ничего не понял. Отшутился тогда, что мой мир слишком сложен и многогранен, чтоб настолько его упрощать. Покривил душой, на самом деле, потому что если бы вы хоть раз увидели Дженсена в работе и то, каких результатов он достигает, вы никогда бы не назвали это упрощением.

Десяток минут спустя Дженсен открывает глаза и улыбается, парой скупых движений разминая затекшую кисть. Если бы я его не знал так хорошо, мог бы подумать, что все совершенно в порядке, но мне заметно, как Дженсен чуть морщится, как расфокусирован его взгляд.

\- Эй, ты как? Можем уходить? – с тревогой спрашиваю я, в душе очень надеясь, что Дженсен просто с системой прощается, наверняка еще и заигрывает, перемигиваясь в бинарной системе. 

\- Да просто слишком много информации, надо скорей слить куда-нибудь. Сейчас пойдем, только…  
И ту слышится сигнал открывания двери. Не раздумывая, хватаю Дженсена и вжимаю в дальнюю стенку. Для двух охранников в комнате сейчас никого нет, зато у них появляется стойкое желание сходить отлить, а потом заказать пиццу и наконец-то пообедать. Я ж, блин, профессионал, я такое автоматически делаю. Кстати, пришли они просто со штатной проверкой. А значит: а) мы никому себя не выдали и подозрений не вызвали; и б) убить надо того урода, кто нам информацию по местности сливал.

Дверь закрывается, и я отступаю на шаг, давая Дженсену возможность вдохнуть. Нет, мне очень нравится прижимать его ко всяким вертикальным – и горизонтальным, да – поверхностям, но лучше все же делать это в более безопасном месте, и не когда у Дженсена в голове туева куча всякой лишней информации. 

Дженсен матерится редко, но всегда очень по делу. Поэтому сейчас я, мягко говоря, сильно удивлен тем потоком отборной брани, что Дженсен изливает в сторону закрытой двери. Чего нервничать, если нас не засекли –Джаред, как всегда, молодец, всех спас - и осталось только выйти из здания и спокойно поехать домой?

\- Мы тут застряли, - наконец-то поясняет Дженсен, так удивленно хлопая глазами, будто ему пять лет, и он не знает, что разбитую вазу нельзя склеить клеем-карандашом. – У этой чертовой двери блок замка снаружи, я не могу до него дотянуться.

\- А как ты планировал выйти до этого? – спрашиваю, а сам прикидываю, сколько мы тут сможем продержаться без еды и насколько хорошо здесь работает вентиляция.

\- Так я ж в замок заложил одно открытие без кода, а эти сраные охранники за нас его использовали! Теперь придется ждать, пока кто-нибудь не захочет сюда войти...

\- Ну, тогда не волнуйся, охранники вроде как каждый час обход делают.

\- Блядь, это слишком долго! – стонет Дженсен и сползает по стеночке на пол. – Я элементарно столько не выдержу! У меня мозги вскипят.

\- Почему? – Что-то не припомню, чтоб Дженсену когда-то подобное угрожало.

\- Потому что во мне сейчас пятьдесят терабайт лишней информации, и мозг постоянно тянется ее обрабатывать. Ты же знаешь, что бывает, когда европейские приборы к американским розеткам подключают? 

\- Ну так слей ее пока обратно, а минут через пятьдесят снова соберешь.

\- Я тебе что, флешка компьютерная, что ли, файлы туда-сюда гонять?! Не мели ерунды, и так тошно. …Хотя нет, говори, может, хоть так отвлекусь.

\- То есть все, что тебе надо, это отвлечься на час? Малыш, ты обратился к нужным людям!

У меня аж от души отлегло. Уж кто-кто, а я точно знаю, как сделать так, чтоб у Дженсена ни одной связной мысли не осталось. Подхожу к нему и вздергиваю на ноги, сразу же перемещая руки на его шикарную задницу, и старательно ее мну. Блин, жаль, что я не Джеймс Бонд и на задания смазку с собой не таскаю, но можно придумать и что-нибудь другое...

Поворачиваю Дженсена лицом к двери и легко толкаю вперед. Он все понимает правильно и опирается руками о стенку, выпятив задницу. Вжимаюсь в него, кусаю за шею у кромки волос, жадно оглаживаю все его тело руками. Шепчу, не переставая, какую-то глупость, вроде "Да, сладкий мой, да, мой хороший, я сейчас о тебе позабочусь, красивый мой, про все забудешь, сладкий-сладкий-сладкий…"   
В общем, тут не в смысле дело - главное, не допустить тишины, пока Дженсен не возбудится полностью, иначе он начнет отвлекаться на посторонние мысли, а мы ой как этого не хотим сейчас, правда?  
Тяну его на себя, стягиваю с него пиджак и рубашку, а потом опять понуждаю опереться о стену возле двери, старательно елозя пахом по его ягодицам – наш скромный Дженсен никогда не расскажет, что его пиздец как возбуждает, когда возбуждаются на него. Правой рукой залезаю к нему в штаны, глажу член сквозь трусы, пока не чувствую, что он полностью встал. Тогда резко стаскиваю штаны вниз, коленом развожу его ноги как можно шире – спущенные брюки мешают, но нельзя сейчас отвлекаться, чтоб его разуть – и опускаюсь на колени.

Да, возможно, я извращенец, но на прошлый свой день рождения попросил у Дженсена глубокую депиляцию, и теперь каждый раз могу наблюдать его абсолютно безволосую дырку, розовую, нежную. Со стоном утыкаюсь туда, целую ягодицы, слегка прикусываю и на пробу мокро лижу по самой расщелине. 

Дженсен стонет и нетерпеливо дергается, прогибаясь в пояснице, а значит, план мой работает как надо. Без лишних сантиментов раздвигаю ягодицы, разместив на них руки так, чтобы большие пальцы были возле самой дырки, а вся остальная ладонь охватывала попу. Еще одна фишка, от которой Дженсен тащится. Плюю, стараясь попасть в самый центр, а потом старательно ввинчиваюсь в дырку языком. Толкаюсь, загибая кончик языка так, чтоб задевать края. Дженсен любит, чтоб мокро, чтоб аж хлюпало, поэтому я больше лижу вокруг, стараюсь зацепить губами. 

У Дженсена уже дрожат ноги, поэтому тяну его за бедра, понуждая встать на колени, тем самым открывая себе еще больший доступ. Вставляю большие пальцы внутрь, тяну в стороны, вновь ввинчиваясь языком как можно глубже. Дженсен стонет уже беспрерывно, уткнулся лбом в кисти рук и пытается подаваться навстречу мне, однако движения его настолько расфокусированы, что понятно – финал не за горами. 

Челюсть у меня уж просто отваливается от напряжения, поэтому приходится-таки одной рукой тянутся к паху Дженсена и начинать дрочить, своим же стояком утыкаюсь ему в бедро и трусь в такт. Дженсен срывается на какое-то подвывание, скребет ногтями по стенке, бесконтрольно выгибается, куда-то движется - и стонет. О, как сладко он стонет!  
\- Джаред, рот! – вдруг совершенно четко выговаривает Дженсен и на этот раз упирается лбом в прохладную стенку, расположив руки по бокам.

Но выбора нет, и я опять начинаю старательно его вылизывать, правой рукой продолжая надрачивать. Про свой стояк приходится пока забыть, потому что в таком положении тереться мне абсолютно не обо что. Дженсен всхлипывает еще пару раз и наконец-то кончает.

Расслабленный более чем полностью, Дженсен как раз пытается собрать себя в кучу и подняться с колен, когда опять раздается сигнал открываемой двери. Я как можно быстрее собираю Дженсову одежду, стараясь не столкнуться с охранником: одно дело - никого не видеть в комнате, и совершенно другое – пытаться объяснить сознанию, что тебя не толкали вот только что. 

Дженсен совершенно не в состоянии сейчас управлять собой, и в другой раз я бы даже сам себя похвалил за такой крышесносный римминг, но на это совершенно нет времени. Не могу придумать, зачем охраннику столько времени торчать в серверной, поэтому просто замораживаю его сознание на пару минут, а сам хватаю Дженсена, закидываю его руку себе на плечо и практически тащу его прочь. 

В комнате для совещаний, к счастью, есть кувшин с водой, так что я сначала делаю пару мощных глотков, даже не потрудившись налить в стакан, а потом умываю Дженсена. Через пару минут он практически полностью приходит в себя, даже правый глаз косить перестает почти, и мы - наконец-то!!! – идем к выходу.

Мы так и покидаем здание, не привлекая ничьего внимания, только охранник на ресепшене провожает великолепную блондинку страстным взглядом. До дома ехать примерно полчаса, потом Дженсену таки надо будет все то лишнее, что он называет информацией, слить к чертовой бабушке, и я наконец смогу заняться своим стояком.

Может, предложить Дженсену оказать мне ответную услугу?


	4. Chapter 4

\- Где товар? – Ненавижу кожаную одежду. Возможно, она может носиться вечно, но это было актуально в начале прошлого века. А сейчас куртка на мне просто раздражающе скрипит и сковывает движения. Зато я в ней и вправду выгляжу этаким нуворишем, сделавшим деньги на продаже краденного.

\- Третий этаж, - амбал кивком головы указывает на вход в здание, которое если и использовалось после пятидесятых, то исключительно в качестве притона. Я так понимаю, разговаривать со мной тут никто не собирается, и по обрывкам мыслей похоже, что им просто по статусу не положено. Гм, может, я перестарался с образом?

Такие задания не несут в себе никакой благой цели для общества, государства или неотриллов, зато позволяют зарабатывать неучтенные налоговыми органами деньги. И деньги немалые, к слову. Причем большинство клиентов думают, что обращаются к детективам или криминальным авторитетам, но уж точно и понятия не имеют, как мы работаем.

Зато риск на таких заданиях, как правило, минимален, времени на подготовку тратить тоже особо не надо. Однако и расслабляешься, привыкаешь к такому, перестаешь уделять внимание проработке запасных планов и путей отступления.

Вот поэтому я сейчас в одном из притонов Даунтауна изображаю из себя начинающего наркобарона. Потому что Дженсен - идиот. Потому что решил, что днем в притоне никого нет, а я ему не нужен, чтоб сейф открыть. Потому что мне повезло, что его еще не пристрелили, или не зарезали, или не накачали кокаином под завязку. Сукин сын!

Кажется, последняя мысль слишком явно отражается на моем лице, потому что охранник, идущий на встречу, в испуге отшатывается. Спокойно, Джаред, спо-кой-но.

Дилер, кажется, сам под кайфом. Во всяком случае, проникая в его мозги, я вижу такую какофонию звуков и цветов, что аж в глазах рябит. А может, он просто такой по жизни. Помню, водили во время учебы в психушку… Так, что-то я отвлекся. Короче, этот коротышка, противно растягивающий слова и ржущий с широко открытым ртом – у него не хватает штук пять зубов, отчего общение с ним втройне неприятно – обещает доставить товар уже к завтрашнему вечеру и даже пробует извиниться, что не укладывается в сроки. Конечно, не укладываешься, ты двадцать минут назад даже не знал об этой "сделке".

С огромным отвращением пожимаю ему руку после того, как таки сбил цену на пару тысяч (может, и правда купить? Или слить полиции инфу о сделке, пусть повяжут?) и выхожу из комнаты.

Тянусь мысленно к Дженсену, он где-то выше, этаж пятый или шестой. В сознании, и на том спасибо. Убеждаю охранников, что спускаюсь к выходу, а сам быстро поднимаюсь по лестнице. Пятый этаж пуст, только ветхий мусор, пыль и паутина. Вход на шестой закрыт стальной дверью. Блядь, и как ее открыть-то?

Со злостью дергаю ручку и с удивлением осознаю, что дверь поддается. Прохожу внутрь и тихонько прикрываю ее за собой. Этаж явно посещаем, пыли меньше, несколько лампочек в коридоре. Продвигаюсь осторожно, чтоб не наступить на куски кирпичей и стекла, которые в изобилии валяются по проходу, и сканирую помещение. Похоже, Дженсен в дальней комнате, и больше, кроме него, в помещении никого нет.

  
Что-то царапает сознание, какие-то неясные подозрения, уж как-то все слишком просто…

\- Вот ты ж бля! – вырывается у меня непроизвольно.

Сидит на полу, облокотившись на спинку какой-то ветхой кровати, вытянул ноги, сука, и улыбается.

\- А я тебя ждал, - и смотрит прямо в глаза. Я аж забыл на секунду, что телепат из нас двоих не он.

\- А где те головорезы, которые вроде как тебя скрутили?

\- У нас приватная вечеринка.

  
Ну сука же! Прям чувствую, как напряжение последних часов отпускает, и на его место приходит злость.

Плюхаюсь в кресло, стоящее в углу, поднимая тучу пыли. Похоже, весь наполнитель давно сгнил, заднице жестко, и это еще приуменьшение, но лучше я присяду, пока не сделал чего необдуманного.

\- И как ты это объяснишь?

\- Ну, кнопку экстренного вызова я случайно нажал, а потом увидел эту комнату и решил импровизировать.

С неким недоумением обвожу помещение взглядом, пытаясь понять, что здесь может заинтересовать Дженсена, а потом еще раз рассматриваю кровать. Чугунная, с натянутой сеткой, с плоским, свалявшимся от времени матрацем. Да неужели?

\- Да неужели? – Повторяю вслух и растягиваю губы в ухмылке. – А ты заслужил? - Сползаю ниже по сидению, шире расставляя ноги. – Иди сюда и покажи, как долго ты меня ждал.

Дженсен смотрит пару секунд мне в глаза, я даже специально его совсем не читаю, облизывает губы – вот сволочь же! – и ползет ко мне на коленях. По осколкам и пыли, не заботясь о сохранности и чистоте брюк. И это - мой Дженсен?!

\- Очень. Очень долго ждал, - отвечает мне он, кладя руку прям мне на ширинку. Ого, я и не заметил, что так возбудился.

\- И чего же ты ждешь теперь?

Не ждет. Совсем.

Никаких игр, никакого промедления. Расстёгивает ширинку, вытаскивает член из трусов и сразу заглатывает. И смотрит в глаза. Все это время смотрит в глаза, лишь изредка моргает.

Ритм четкий, берет, может, и не глубоко, зато очень старательно, крепко сжимая губами. Руки на бедра мне положил и не двигает – ну прям примерный мальчик.

Яйца поджимаются, в животе будто жгут горячий скручивается, и не хватает всего совсем чуть-чуть, самую малость – однако Дженсен не меняет ничего. Тот же ритм, та же глубина. И смотрит в глаза, будто проверяет – кто сильней, кто выдержит дольше?

Конечно, не я. С трудом, но отрываю руку от подлокотника и хватаю Дженсена за волосы, тяну на себя. Еще и гелем уложил – готовился, скотина, заранее!

\- Глубже! – И буквально насаживаю на себя. Головка упирается в горло, Дженсен непроизвольно сглатывает и пытается отстраниться, но мне уже все равно – я кончаю.

В какой-то момент ослабляю хватку, и Дженсен судорожно откидывает голову назад, пытаясь дышать, и последние, самые сладкие капли спермы попадают ему на лицо. Дженсово лицо, с румянцем от напряжения, с рыжими веснушками – и каплями мутно-белого.

Не уверен, но, кажется, я тут же кончаю повторно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано под впечатлением от фотографии:


	5. Chapter 5

Было ужасно, на самом деле. Нет, через пару лет будет приятно вспомнить, что я исколесил всю Европу, останавливался в первоклассных отелях, работал с лучшими специалистами в разных областях, заработал блестящую репутацию и завел множество нужных связей. Но к концу срока я просто на стенки лез и чуть от тоски не выл. 

Это, возможно, даже напугало бы нормальных людей – такая привязанность, но мне как-то все равно, нормальным себя я давно не считаю. А всякие телефоны и веб-камеры - это такая фигня, которая никогда настоящей связи не заменит. 

Мы прощались в аэропорту, целовались до одурения и боли в губах, я шутил, что Дженсен мне никогда не простит такого поведения на людях. А в аэропорту Мюнхена меня накрыло ощущением пустоты. Он же всегда был рядом, где-то глубоко в сознании, по ощущениям – прямо за правым ухом, незаметно, неизменно. А теперь до него было не дотянуться, совсем никак. И голос в телефонной трубке только подчеркивал – не хватает, пусто. Невыносимо.

Вначале это казалось хорошей идеей: Дженсен теперь постоянно был в учебке, а напарников мне в Америке как-то не подбиралось. Я даже пытался работать один – но один я могу только с людьми разговаривать и играть их сознанием. Интересно первые пару раз, а потом приедается. А тут приглашение из Европы пришло, вроде как обмен опытом. Ну и поехал я. 

В итоге к третьему месяцу мне просто по стенкам ходить хотелось от тоски. Все знают, что комариный укус нельзя расчесывать, только еще больше зудеть будет. А я постоянно к Дженсену тянулся, натыкался на эту пустоту, ощупывал ее, погружался в нее. Больной ходил от этого, и перестать не мог.

В самолете обратно даже заснуть не мог, все пытался вспомнить, какое расстояние от аэропорта до учебки – смогу ли дотянуться. И только почувствовав его, как всегда, раздраженного – видимо, спорил с кем-то - только тогда и смог успокоиться. Хотелось сразу же связь на полную раскрутить, прокричать в нее: "Я здесь, я дома!", но был разгар рабочего дня, как раз набрали новый курс, и Дженсен наверняка очень занят. Так что я решил сделать сюрприз. Или тупо струсил.

Дома даже сумки разбирать не стал – в них до черта сувениров, но их и позже отдать можно. Тупо сел на диван и стал за Дженсеном следить. Нет, не подслушивал, просто наслаждался потоком его эмоций, просто чувствовал: то самое место за правым ухом теперь не зудит.

Он пришел домой ближе к семи вечера. Я слегка задремал, убаюканный умиротворением, и немного из-за долгой дороги. Так что, несмотря на начинающиеся сумерки, свет нигде не горел. И я вспомнил, что так и не сообщил о своем возращении, только когда услышал его: "Вернулся!". И слабый всхлип, что ли?

Дженсен стоял у входа в гостиную, не двигаясь, только сжимал нервно косяк двери и смотрел. Смотрел так, что понятно сразу стало – он тоже ждал, он тоже скучал. Я только и смог, что подойти и обнять, крепко-крепко, чтоб аж пуговицы его пиджака мне в грудь и живот впивались, и раскрыл сознание, насколько возможно было.

Мой, со мной, здесь.

Даже говорить ничего не надо – мы просто пару минут стояли, обнявшись, а потом еще целую вечность просто смотрели друг другу в глаза. Люблю его невыносимо. Непередаваемо.

А потом мы пошли в спальню. Не уверен, что так уж хотелось трахаться, но ощущать его после стольких месяцев – на самом деле 134 дня, но кто считал, правда? – было просто необходимо. 

Дженсен не брился пару дней, и его щетина неприятно колола губы, в его дурацкой совершенно рубашке была куча пуговиц и запонки. И, будь это любой другой день, я бы обязательно высказался по этому поводу – это же запонки! Он что, на Уолл-стрит работает? – но сегодня я просто позволил ему расстёгивать их Дженсену. А сам пока купался в мягких волнах его сознания.

Добравшись до кровати, я сразу же навалился сверху, чтоб ощущать его всем телом, чтоб смотреть прямо в глаза. Дженсен жадный, ему сразу надо больше-сильней-крепче и давай-уже-скорей-щас-взорвусь, но сегодня мой вечер, и все будет так, как хочу того я.

\- Блядь! Какого хуя это было?!

Экстренно схлопнул нафиг сознание, инстинктивно свернулся эмбрионом и зажмурил глаза. Никогда такого не встречал: как молнией по мозгам и глазам проехалось – коротко, но чуть нафиг все не спалило.

-Джаред, прости! Ты как? – С тревогой спрашивал Дженсен, стараясь как-то меня развернуть, потому что мышцы у меня все разом свело.

\- Что. Это. Блядь. Щас. Было?

\- Это кто-то пытается проникнуть в систему. Джаред, ты как? Потому что мне срочно надо идти, а я не могу тебя в таком состоянии оставить.

\- Куда идти? – Я от удивления даже разогнуться смог. А вот глаза открывать все еще боязно было. – Ты полчаса как вернулся и до завтрашнего утра с кровати в туалет только можешь отлучаться! И почему твоя система с эффектом электрошокера?

\- Система просто подает сигнал и информацию первичную. Видимо, ты так ее воспринимаешь, потому что мне даже не щекотно.

\- Нафиг сменить эту систему завтра же! А сейчас я чуть-чуть очухаюсь, и мы продолжим то, на чем остановились.

\- Я же сказал, мне идти надо. Кто-то пытается проникнуть в базы учебки, а я отсюда не могу за ситуацией следить. Мне правда-правда жаль, я больше всего на свете хотел бы остаться здесь, с тобой. Но надо идти. Прости.

И самое ужасное, что Дженсен и правда встал и ушел. Поцеловал коротко в губы и ушел, оставив меня на кровати смотреть в потолок. Хренова учебка! Хреновы способности! Я просто хочу побыть со своим парнем после долгого, очень долгого перерыва – неужели это так много?!

В итоге я до самого рассвета размышлял о своей жизни. Потому что еще одного такого расставания – я не про экстренный вызов, хотя и взбесил он меня сильно – я просто не перенесу. Тронусь всеми своими сверхъестественными неотрильными мозгами. А Дженсен из учебки добровольно не уйдет, потому что, пусть он это тщательно скрывает, но стабильная работа как раз ему нравится больше, чем разнообразные задания. 

Вспоминая теорию Большого Заговора среди управления – а не добивались ли они с самого начала, чтоб я тоже в учебке остался? Потому что… ну куда я без Дженсена пойду? 

Вот именно.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Изначально историй было пять, а эта написалась позже и только от нежелания расставаться с героями:)

К третьему часу полета Дженсен уже явно прикидывал, сможет ли выжить, если выпрыгнет из самолета прям сейчас. И нет, он полетов не боится, и я тоже совсем не боюсь – это все от предвкушения того, что ждет после прилета, и неудобство от "выпадения" из мирового информационного потока на такое продолжительное время. Ну и да, осознание, что так высоко над землей тебя держат только сомнительные механизмы. 

Так что я беспрерывно забалтывал Дженсена историями из детства, семейными байками и пересказами всех мало-мальски смешных случаев, произошедших за этот год в учебке. И пусть Дженсен смеяться перестал уже к середине полета и отвернулся к окну, мне это нисколько не мешало его теребить и продолжать рассказывать. Я каждый день его характер терплю, и, кажется, даже научился им наслаждаться в определенной степени, так что пусть и он потерпит один раз. 

Каникулы подобрались как-то очень внезапно. Загруженные по самое «о-го-го» учебой и тренировками, основательно увязшие в сексе и непрошеных чувствах, мы как-то упустили, что даже в нашей учебке есть перерывы на полноценный отдых. В официальных документах это называлось отпуском, но даже мой тренер на последнем занятии рявкнул: "Если из всей нагрузки на каникулах ты оставишь себе только гимнастику со своих сладеньким технарем, то ко мне в класс не возвращайся – помрешь на тренажерах!" И все в тренажерке дружно похихикали, а до меня дошла суть проблемы.

Семья у меня замечательная, практически образцовая. Родители любящие и все понимающие, старший брат - опора и поддержка, сестренка даже в подростковом возрасте не лезла ко мне и моим друзьям. Так что повидаться мне с ними очень хотелось, поесть маминой стряпни, выпить с папой пива на веранде, покутить с братом… 

Дженсен же тоже из Далласа, у него своя квартира, потому что от родителей он съехал еще лет в семнадцать и звонит раз в год – с Рождеством поздравить. А значит, мы даже сможем видеться - на его территории. Ну, пару раз так точно получится встретиться. 

Я представил, что в первый день радостно с семьей наобщаюсь до охрипшего горла, пойду спать за полночь и перед самым сном отправлю Дженсену смску с пожеланием спокойной ночи. А на следующий день мы куда-нибудь поедем с родителями, будем гулять по городу, сидеть в кафе, еще через день будет пикник с соседями на заднем дворе, потом обязательно надо съездить с папой на рыбалку… И только перед сном и редко посреди дня – смски Дженсену. И так мне тоскливо сделалось только от одной мысли об этом! Я даже как-то попытался это до Дженсена донести, но то ли сразу после секса о таком не говорят, то ли Дженсена и правда это не беспокоило, но он отшутился, что это замечательный шанс мне от него отдохнуть, и отвлек поцелуем.

В аэропорту, как всегда, была толкучка, багаж задержали, мама уже дважды позвонила, сообщила, что они всей семьей меня встречают, а я все на Дженсена смотрел. Каково ему сейчас будет поймать такси, поехать в пустую квартиру и сидеть там одному? Не, у него наверняка есть друзья, но что-то я не замечал, чтобы он с кем-то очень активно общался. Наверняка будет большую часть времени проводить за телевизором с пивом в руке или закопается в свои микросхемы и программы, и будет вспоминать о еде раз в сутки - и исключительно в третьем часу ночи.

\- Джаред! Джаред, мы здесь! – услышал я окрик мамы, как только вышел в зал ожидания. Как же я все-таки по ним соскучился! Дженсен только посмотрел внимательно на всю мою семью, радостно меня приветствующую, и опять сделал то выражение лица, которое я называю не иначе как "Холодильник". Так что я просто схватил его за руку и потащил за собой. 

Он явно чувствовал себя не очень уверенно, стоя рядом, пока я со всеми обнимался, и только и ждал возможности уже попрощаться, но тут вмешалась моя мама.

\- Джаред, что я тебе говорила про правила приличия? Представь нам уже своего друга.

Так что я просто обнял свободной рукой Дженсена за плечи, подтянул поближе к себе, и с самой своей обворожительной улыбкой выдал:

\- Мама, папа, познакомьтесь. Это Дженсен Эклз, мой парень, и я бы хотел пригласить его остановиться у нас на время отпуска.

Ну, то есть я сначала подумал, что родители не в курсе, чем мы занимаемся, так что пусть лучше считают, что мы вместе работаем и сейчас у нас отпуск. И только потом до меня дошло, ЧТО я сейчас сказал. Хотя выражение лица Дженсена в эту долгую и очень тихую минуту того стоило. Определенно. 

Возможно, Дженсен убил бы меня прям там, в аэропорту, но в этот самый момент, когда готовность расквитаться со мной уже была отчетливо видна в его глазах, он оказался фирменных Падалековских объятьях моей мамы.

\- Добро пожаловать, Дженсен. Жаль, что Джаред нам не сказал раньше, мы бы подготовились, но ничего, вы же все равно в одной комнате жить будете, да? – В этом вся моя мама: мне уже 25 исполнилось, а она все еще может заставить меня покраснеть! – Добро пожаловать в семью, дорогой!

Нет, я, конечно, понимал, что все просто так не решилось. Мне еще предстоит разговор с родителями, и Дженсен обязательно будет долго и со смаком сучить, но главное, что он останется со мной на все каникулы!


End file.
